A Recipe Of Black
by Dark Wings Descending
Summary: The dark days of Voldemort are over and Sirius Black has kept his promise to Harry. His own life is still shattered, but he'll soon find that all it takes to put the pieces back together is a little inspiration. On Hiatus
1. Christmas Eve

**A/N:** _For explanation on the dashes, please visit my profile. _

_

* * *

_**A Recipe Of Black.**

Chapter I: Christmas Eve.

There was only moonlight to illuminate the fields on that cold and windy night that was so inappropriate to fly. Of course there were other ways to travel, especially on a night like this, but they weren't very convenient when you didn't know anybody in your destination, so you might as well arrive in a more traditional and polite way. Helena looked at the house and hoped it was the right one. Her beloved cousin was spending Christmas Eve with the Weasley's this year and, as soon as she told him she was coming to England, he had insisted she joined them at the Burrow, the family house of the Weasley's. Although she had heard of them, she had never met this family, so she didn't like the idea of knocking at their door on Christmas Eve very much.

She sighed, knowing he would never forgive her if she didn't join him in this celebration, especially after all the events of that year. Finally knocking on the door, Helena waited nervously until a rather short, red-haired woman opened it. Her very friendly face, with small but bright brown eyes and warm smile, didn't make the newly-arrived feel more comfortable and it took her some effort to speak.

-Good evening. I'm Helena Lupin. -she introduced herself, once again hoping to be at the right place.

-Oh, Remus' cousin! Come in, come in! -the other woman invited cheerfully as she stepped aside so Helena could enter the house. -I'm Molly Weasley.

-Nice to meet you. -Helena stated, smiling nervously as she shook the hand Molly offered.

-You can give me your coat and luggage. -Mrs. Weasley said while her smile never left her face. Helena did as she was told and watched as Molly put her belongings away in a small closet opposite the front door. -There. Now, follow me. -she added, starting to walk down the corridor to lead the way.

This was the first Christmas Sirius Black had since he had escaped from Azkaban and the first real family reunion in a very long time: all his loved ones were in that kitchen, sitting at that table, and, except for his cousin Nymphadora, none of them shared a single drop of his blood, but they were his family. His long nightmare had finally ended, but he still couldn't find his place in the world again. Sirius had tried to find the meaning of everything besides his friends and despair often took over his soul: he felt lost.

He had been able to keep his promise to Harry and his parents, but the only home he could offer at the moment was still 12, Grimmauld Place. Although his godson had never complained about the house, Sirius knew he deserved better. Money was not the problem; he had inherited plenty of him from his uncle Alphard. But a new house would mean a new life, one which Sirius didn't know how to start. Time wouldn't stop and, sooner or later, Harry would grow up and become an adult; he would eventually have a house of his own to raise his future family. Harry's godfather wasn't getting any younger either: he was thirty-nine years old and was living his dreams through Harry and his friends, but he knew it was wrong. His happy times at Hogwarts belonged in the past.

Entering the kitchen right behind Molly, Helena immediately spotted Remus and forgot all of her shyness as her favourite cousin stood up and walked to her to hug her.

-Helena! -he called as he embraced her. -You came!

-I would't miss it for anything. -she replied with a genuine smile and only then she realized everybody in the kitchen was looking at them with a certain curiosity.

-Everybody, this is my cousin Helena Lupin. -Remus introduced, turning around to face the audience. -Helena, meet the Weasley's...

-Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. -Molly interrupted with her warm personality. -Only Percy isn't here... -she continued, suddenly looking sad and nostalgic. Helena looked at the other members of the Weasley family and was amazed by their obvious resemblances apart from the red hair. Arthur had blue eyes and a warm smile to match his wife's; they truly looked they were meant for each other. Although he was sitting, she could see he had an average height. Bill was clearly the eldest son; he had strong features, blue eyes like his father and , despite the scars on the side of his face, Helena thought he was quite handsome. Charlie, unlike his older brother, had that friendly personality that seemed to run in the family and was the son that looked like Arthur the most. Fred and George were obviously twins and she couldn't tell one from the other: they seemed to be rather tall and had the same features of their parents. Ron was the most adorable brother to Helena. With a somewhat round face, pale skin and blue eyes, this boy had a kind of innocence in him that warmed Helena's heart. Finally, she looked at Ginny Weasley, the only sister. She was a rather shy girl with the same blue eyes and red hair her brothers had who would, in time, become a beautiful woman.

-I've told you about my wife, Nymphadora, and our son Teddy. -Remus quickly resumed the introductions so Molly would put aside the thoughts of the son who had turned his back on the family. Helena had read about Nymphadora Tonks, who now had a light pink curly hair and brown eyes, in his cousin's letters. She had also read about the baby Teddy, who was almost one year old and looked so much like his father, although he had inherited his mother's ability to change the colour of his hair and eyes. She greeted them timidly as her heart melted because of Teddy. -This is Harry Potter. -Remus continued, gesturing to a dark haired boy with green eyes and a rather strange scar on his forehead.

-Hello. -the boy greeted almost as shyly as she.

-And you must remember Sirius Black. -her cousin finished, pointing to a man Helena vaguely remembered as a boy. Unfortunately, she recognized him from the newspapers from the time he escaped from Azkaban. Helena was ten years younger than Remus and hadn't attended Hogwarts at the same time as he, so she had never really known his friends well. This could be the first time she actually looked at Sirius Black, whom she immediately found intimidating. Although he was around Remus' age, his face was that of a man who had suffered more than anybody should: his thin skin embraced the bones a seemingly fleshless face and his eyes, of a dark grey, had no sparkle in them even though he looked rather pleased with that family moment. He was probably as tall as Remus and had a brown beard, moustache and long hair that touched his shoulders and was starting to turn grey early. One didn't need to know Sirius Black well to see Azkaban had obviously left deep scars inside of him.

Sirius had heard about Helena Lupin, as Remus often spoke of her, and he believed he had seen her once or twice as a child during summer vacation in his friend's house, but he didn't have a vivid memory of her. She was a stranger who was only a few inches taller than Molly Weasley and seemed to have an elegant, far from obscene body. She also had warm brown eyes, a small nose and thin lips that curved into a young smile. Her braided wavy hair had a light brown colour much like Remus'.

-Hello. -he greeted shortly. Helena gave him a small smile as a reply as she sat down at the table between Fred or George and Remus.

-Oh, Helena! I've bought your latest book. -Nymphadora stated, trying to start a conversation so the younger cousin wouldn't feel put aside.

-Really? Did you like it? -Helena asked, relieved.

-I did. I think it's your best one so far.

-You're a writer? -Ginny Weasley interrupted, apparently interested.

-Actually, I'm a pastry cook. -the guest witch answered, blushing. -I write recipe books.

-Recipe books? -Molly repeated, even more interested than her daughter.

The evening turned out to be quite pleasant for everybody. Helena was having her first big Christmas dinner since her parents had passed away five years before and being with Remus, who had always cared about her like a brother would, made her feel happy. The Weasley's were a very nice and welcoming family anybody would want to be a part of; Nymphadora (who Helena soon learned preferred to be called Tonks) and Teddy were the new relatives she was delighted to meet; Harry Potter was a very polite and even funny boy, sometimes too old for someone his age; Sirius Black was the quiet person at the table, exactly the opposite of what Helena had previously thought he was.

Later that evening, everybody had gone to bed and Helena was staying in Ron's bedroom because Molly had insisted so. Poor Ron had to sleep on an old mattress on the floor in the twins' room. She took off her boots ans stretched her legs, feeling tired from the journey. Lying down on the bed, Helena thought about the decisions she had to make. After all, she had left the country after the death of her parents to go to Austria and had remained there for the last five years. Now, she was considering returning to England for good, but, for that to happen, she would have to start a whole new life. She could try to find a job at a café, for example, and continue to write her books, but she felt she needed something more, something that would make her complete.


	2. Family Ties

**A Recipe Of Black.**

Chapter II: Family Ties.

He hadn't slept the entire night again; all the years he had spent in prison prevented Sirius Black from resting his body and mind without remembering everything he had been through. He tried not to pay attention to it, but exhaustion often took over him and he had to give in, drowning deeper into those horrible memories. Fortunately, Sirius had been able to stay wide awake during the night while Harry slept in peace in the bed next to his. Sometimes he wished he had his godson's strength to overcome all the obstacles fate had put in his way, but he feared his time had passed and his destiny was to watch everybody around him build an independent life.

Sirius sighed, standing up from the bed, and changed from his pyjamas to a brown shirt, black trousers and a dark green coat. He then put on his black socks and shoes and silently exited the bedroom to go to the bathroom to wash his face. Drying his skin with a clean towel, Sirius looked at his image in the mirror. It hurt him to see time had passed by so fast and he hadn't had time to live his life like he would have wanted to. He would never really admit it, but sometimes he envied Remus for all he had, although a younger Sirius Black wouldn't have wished for a family but for adventure. Today, he had neither of those precious things.

Knowing nothing good would come from thinking about things that would never be, Harry's godfather exited the bathroom to go downstairs. As he reached the floor below his, he heard a door being opened and turned around to see Helena, Remus' cousin, coming out of her bedroom. Then, she noticed him standing near the staircase and he thought he saw her blush, almost like she was intimidated by him.

-Good morning. -Helena said, breaking the silence.

-Good morning. -he replied and stepped aside so she could go downstairs first. She gave him a quick and timid smile before doing so and they reached the ground floor in silence. Entering the kitchen, they saw Molly and Remus were already there.

-You're up early. -Remus stated with a smile and Sirius was almost sure it wasn't for him.

-Sit down, dear. I'll get you breakfast. -Mrs. Weasley said without looking at anyone.

-Oh, it's not... -Helena was about to reply that it wasn't necessary, but her cousin silently gestured for her not to finish her sentence. Sirius had to refrain from laughing; nobody dared to disobey Molly Weasley's order to sit down and eat.

-I'm going outside for some fresh air. -Sirius stated before Molly could turn her attention to him. He walked to the door that led to the backyard of the Burrow and, picking up a random scarf from the hanger next to the door, he went outside.

-Did you sleep well? -Remus asked, rather serious.

-Yes, I did. -Helena answered with a cup of hot coffee in her hands. -I was very tired. -she finished and they remained silent for a while, accompanied by the sound of Molly washing and putting away dishes and kitchen utensils.

-So, do you have any plans for the near future? -he then asked and Helena knew well what he wanted to hear. Remus had never wanted her to leave England, but had insisted she remained in Austria during the war. Since it had ended, Lupin hadn't stopped asking his cousin to return home, but she had always avoided giving him a straight answer.

-Well, I'm not sure... I think I'd like to come home, but I don't know. -she answered truthfully. Leaving five years of her life behind was not an easy decision. -I have a job there, but it isn't nothing I can't do here.

-Then why don't you come back? -was Remus' impatient question.

-I don't think I can go back to the house, Remus. -Helena stated, trying to contain the emotion in her words. Returning to the house where her parents had died from illness was something she had never planned to do.

-Sell the house, then. -her cousin insisted. -You can stay with us for as long as you want.

-You can also stay here, dear. -Molly interrupted with that already familiar smile before going back to her chores.

-Thank you, but... it really means to start anew. -Helena replied, politely declining their offers. -I've been thinking about starting my own business for a couple of years now.

-Maybe it's time to stop thinking and start doing. -Remus said, not giving up. -I'll help you with everything, anything you need.

-Well, let me do some research first. -she finally agreed as her lips formed a gentle smile. -Then we'll talk about it.

He was sitting on a stool when he heard steps behind him and he already knew who they belonged to. Seconds later, Harry was standing next to him, looking into the distance like his godfather.

-You didn't sleep again last night, did you? -Harry asked after a while. Sirius knew the boy worried too much about him, just like James would, but it was not his burden to bear.

-Don't worry. Everything will be alright one day. -he answered as he tried to smile. He knew those words were a lie and that neither of them believed them, but Sirius could not allow Harry to stop living his own life because of him. He was aware that Harry felt he was the closest to his father he would ever know and Sirius loved him like a son. Still, the ex-prisoner's life was far more complicated than the teenager could understand.

-I'm going back to school in a few days. -Harry stated, changing the subject, and there was an implicit question in those apparently innocent words.

-And I'm going back to Grimmauld Place. -Sirius replied, sounding defeated. -I've been thinking... I might sell it.

-Where would you go?

-I don't know yet. There's no need to hide there anymore. -he answered, realizing it was actually the first time he stated the fact aloud. -Any place is better than that house.

Christmas Day at the Weasley's was great fun and Helena had the chance to meet Fleur Delacour, Bill Weasley's fiancée. She was a very beautiful French witch with deep blue eyes and long blond hair. Apparently, she was part Veela, which explained her gracious moves. As to her personality, Helena Lupin found her a bit arrogant and critical about things at first, but after some time, Fleur turned out to be a nice person. Remus' cousin also met Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend. With rebellious brown hair and eyes of the same colour, Hermione was the kind of girl Helena could identify herself with when remembering her school years: she was a very good and hard working student, as Helena could see from her attitude towards Ron, always telling him to study harder and helping him with his assignments. When she was not studying or talking about her studies, Hermione was very friendly and easy to talk to.

As the day progressed, Helena almost regretted not returning home sooner. After all, even those teenagers had fought a war against Voldemort while she waited in Austria for it to end. Even though she had decided to return when she heard the Dark Lord had taken over the Ministry of Magic, Remus had asked her not to do so; first, because he feared something would happen to her and, second, she was his choice to take care of Teddy should something happen to him or Tonks. So, she had remained away while all those people risked their lives, some of them far too young, for a peaceful end they were not sure they would achieve then. Helena didn't feel anybody judged her; in fact, everything seemed to be a distant memory in the minds of those happy people.


End file.
